


Concubine

by Hatsonhamburgers



Series: My Destiel Bingo entries 2018! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsonhamburgers/pseuds/Hatsonhamburgers
Summary: “Should your nobleman require felltio, you must always be available to provide.  You must deny your own pleasure, service him, and then, if you are lucky, he will return the favor or allow you to relieve yourself.  In today’s lesson, we will work on your technique.  Mouth open.”Castiel has been chosen to represent his family in an arranged marriage with a man who will be king.  He has trained to fulfill his nobleman's needs, but his true desires are to be the one in control.





	Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little piece of garbage I wrote for 2018 Destiel bingo! It is a whole universe I've conceptualized, but so far this is what I banged out in a couple hours and it needs more work. I've left it one chapter and it's not beta'd. 
> 
> I plan to continue this as a series of some sort.

Cas raced down the stone steps, his sandals slapping the floor, trying to get to the dungeons on time. His was usually always punctual, and Balthazar hated when he was late. 

The consequence for being late was sit ups and pushups. Cas hated both those things. They were so much less enjoyable than the lessons. And the lessons were the whole reason Cas was there, being trained by the best in the business, Balthazar.

Cas ripped his tunic off just as the bells of the tall tower tolled eight times. He grinned smugly at Balthazar; he had made it just in time. Balthazar arched an eyebrow at him.

“Just made it, hmm.” The older man eyed Cas’s naked form. “Did you waste any of your morning seed into your sheets, young man?”

Cas shook his head. “Nope, I saved it all up, even willed my erection away. I ate breakfast as well. Fruit and cheeses. Water. I shall have plenty of energy today.”

“That’s a good thing because we are working on blowjobs today.” Balthazar nodded at a leather chair sitting in the middle of the room. Cas went obediently and sat down, spreading his knees slightly. His cock was half hard in anticipation. Balthazar stood in front of him.

“Should your nobleman require felltio, you must always be available to provide. You must deny your own pleasure, service him, and then, if you are lucky, he will return the favor or allow you to relieve yourself. In today’s lesson, we will work on your technique. Mouth open.”

Cas opened his mouth, feeling super giddy. He’d not gotten to do this as of yet, and it was exciting. Balthazar touched his lips with a forefinger.

“Make sure your lips are well-moisturized, and that you’ve practiced your mouth stretches. Teeth must stay hidden at all times when the cock is in your mouth- there are some that enjoy teeth, but they are few, so just stick to keeping your teeth covered by your lips. Suction is important, but not right away.”

Balthazar was stroking himself to hardness, moving closer to Cas’s face. “First you want to play with the penis a little, here, you get me hard.”

Cas took Balthazar in his right hand, using a smooth stroking technique he’d been already taught during the week on handjobs. Balthazar nodded in approval, and Cas felt his instructor harden in his hand. Good.

Balthazar continued. “Now you want to taste the slit. Run your tongue over the crown, licking at the slit. Yes, tease it. Okay now lave your tongue over the head, using a liberal amount of saliva, you will need it to lubricate your lips when you take me in your mouth.”

Cas closed his eyes, concentrating. He felt his own cock harden, but he kept his hands still, one on his trainer’s cock, and the other on his thigh. He moved his free hand to cup Balthazar’s balls.

“Good, Castiel, yes, way to take initiative. Remember when we went over how when the balls tighten to the body, ejaculation is imminent? Well, pulling them down slightly will slow down the process so you can draw out the pleasure for your nobleman.”

Cas hummed in acknowledgement, pleased when the vibrating hum made his instructor flutter a little. He liked this, a lot. It made him feel powerful to hold a cock in his mouth, to be in control of someone else’s pleasure. He was supposed to view it as him being subservient, but this was the first thing they’d done in training that was really more like he was dominant. 

“Good, go with your instincts, Cassie, oh, yes. Now when you take me in your throat, you want to stop before you gag. That’s a little advanced- oh, there you go- if you gag, just pull off a little and use your hand too. That way you don’t embarrass either of you.”

Cas could feel the spot in the back of his mouth that had contracted into a gag make his eyes water. He didn’t give up though. He used his hand and kept up a steady pace. His own cock was so hard now, bouncing slightly as he bobbed his head forward. 

“Use more suction, there you go, that’s very nice, very pleasurable. Hopefully your lover will be generous and warn you before he shoots a ejaculate down your throat. I think today we will just have you let me come on your hand, and later we will try swallowing, when I’m able to ejaculate again.”

Cas hummed in approval again. He could taste how much Balthazar was already dribbling precome, and it was bitter, but not that bad. Cas knew it meant the other man was close to coming. 

“Now speed up your hand a little, ah yes, that’s so good, very good, gold star for you today, my dear! Now I’m about to come now, so- umgh!”

Balthazar pulled back out of Cas’s mouth and came, some hitting Cas in the chest, some dribbling on his hand. “Very good, excellent. Shall we clean up and get some water and move on?”

“Yes, thank you.” Cas stretched his jaw. It ached a little, but the exercises Baithazar had him doing really prepared him for it. “May I come now?”

His teacher shook his head. “Not yet, we need that, okay? I want to see you be able to stay in control. OKay? Practice keeping yourself from coming too soon. To do so may be a disappointment to your nobleman.”

“Alright,” Cas said, and went to get a glass of water. His cock was heavy and throbbing. He thought about other things, anything unpleasant, like his brother Gabriel- ugh. That helped. Then he thought about the reason he was even in the dungeon- Dean Winchester- and his dick seemed to lose interest altogether. 

Dean Winchester was the oldest in a bloodline of noblemen who were vetted to be king. The country where they lived needed a new ruler, and Castiel had been picked to be that ruler’s head concubine (they called it husband, but essentially it would be concubine). They were to have a ceremony joining the two houses later in the month. When his father, Sir Michael Novak, offered his youngest to the Winchester eldest, the ball was rolling, putting things in motion that were strange and foreign to Cas. They were to keep with tradition and train Cas to sexually fulfill his nobleman’s needs, so he then was better able to perform his duties as king. 

Balthazar had been hired, and Cas started his training. 

Truth be told, he fucking loved it. Not particularly Balthazar, he was a teacher like any other, but the acts he got to perform, the things he got to do, so much of it made him quiver in excitement when he thought about it. He couldn’t wait to have sex- but there was one problem.

He was training to be a bottom. He knew the basic mechanics- Balthazar had a three day seminar where they went over terminology and theory, so when they practiced and trained, Cas would have a better understanding of how and why they did what they did. 

All Cas had ever dreamed of was sinking his cock into a warm, wet hole. He preferred thinking of men when he pleasured himself, so it was usually a tight, wet, hot asshole he thought of, slicked with oil, glistening in the light, waiting to be plundered. But it wasn't meant to be. No nobleman would ever allow it, and Cas would have to do without. 

Bottoming wouldn’t be bad, he had fingered himself open many a time, and Balthazar would train him well, so he would make do. After all, in the end, he was to be the right-hand man of the king, beside him in battle, at every meeting, every tactical planning, every move he made as king. That excited Castiel because he was a born strategist. That was why he’d been offered to the Winchesters instead of one of his brothers. He was prized for his mind, and was blessed with a stunning, fit body. He was the perfect canidate.

Part of Cas knew being married off to someone he had never met was fucked up, but he had to push those thoughts away. He had to prepare.

Thinking about topping someone had made him hard again, so he concentrated to will his erection down. He went back to where Balthazar was standing in the middle of the room. He had a small thin leather phallus in his hand. There were several more in larger sizes on a table. Cas’s dick twitched when he saw it.

“Here is a prostate stimulator. If you put it in, when you move around, it will put pressure on your prostate and you will feel pleasure continuously. It will also keep you stretched open for sex for long periods of time, and can be helpful on the honeymoon.”

He motioned for Cas to lay on his stomach on a massage table, and spread his legs. Balthazar pushed his hips up a bit in the air, putting Cas on his knees but with his head still on the table on his folded arms. Cas’s cock was throbbing again, begging to be touched. He calmed himself.

Balthazar got the pot of warmed oil and set it on the table. He took the smallest phallus and showed Cas before dipping it in the oil. Cas moaned when the warm tip of the hardened leather touched the back of his thigh. Balthazar spoke as he worked.

“Here I am teasing you to relax your muscles before trying to penetrate. Your nobleman is also in training to do this for you, if he is a good man, he will try hard to win your affection and to please you as well. Here, now I am pressing it to your hole, rubbing it in circles. Next I’m going to use my other hand to rub circles around the hole to relax it...there, very good, Cassie, yes just...ah. Then I’m pushing in just the tip. Your nobleman will work the tip in and out, stretching you a tiny bit first.”

Cas gasped as the phallus breached his ring of muscle easily, and pushed back in time with Balthazar’s gentle thrusts, sending the phallus deeper. Balthazar pulled it out just when it started to really feel good.

“Are you ready for a bigger one?”

Cas moaned a yes and Balthazar oiled and pressed the next one in, sliding it in further- the stretch felt good. His instructor moved it around, and pressed down. Cas yelped when a shock of electricity went through him.

“What was that?” He moaned when Balthazar resumed his work.

“The prostate. Learn where it is inside you well. It is how you will receive the most pleasure as a bottom.”

Cas nodded when asked if he’d like a bigger one. His cock was dibbling on the table, aching with the need to come. If Balthazar hit his prostate again, he was done for.

They managed to work up to the plug finally. It was pointed at one end and blubed out, then had a flare that was flat on the end. When inserted, it could be worn under clothing for hours without anyone knowing. 

Balthazar worked it in with steady sure hands, the bulb popping past the swollen stimulated muscle and pressing to his prostate. He growled, his knees failing him and he laid flat on the table, humping it as the plug nailed his prostate at every move. He was so close.

“You may finish now, dear.” Balthazar rolled him over and gave him several steady stokes with a learned oiled hand, the pleasure rocketing through Cas as he let go, coming copiously on his belly. There was a pleasant ring in his ears as he came down.

“Good,” Balthazar said, “now we leave it in for the rest of the lesson, okay? Let’s take another break and try deepthroating.” He handed a warm wet cloth to Cas and went for a drink of water. Cas could see that Balthazar was already hard again. He couldn’t help but be excited at the process of having the cock in his mouth again, being the one in control.

The day was over pretty quickly; Cas was proficient at not gaging by the end of the lessons, and he wrote a few paragraphs of the benefit of prostate stimulation for health reasons. He was allowed to look for Balthazar’s while sucking him off again so he could tend to his nobleman’s if he preferred it. Sitting and writing an essay with the plug in was challenging, but it was so he could practice controlling himself. 

Balthazar came in his mouth while allowing his prostate to be stimulated, letting Cas swallow come down his throat. He was really going to have to practice all the movements at once- it really was a lot to keep his finger going in and out, his mouth up and down, and his hand pulling at the balls. It was easy to get distracted.

Balthazar left the room so Cas could clean up and take care of his erection. He was being trained to do so at a moment’s notice and very fast if necessary. But today Balthazar told him to take his time and enjoy it, he’d earned it by working very hard all day. 

Cas idly stroked himself as he looked around the room. There were various contraptions to be strapped to, hung from, suspended by, and even a rocking chair that would fuck you, but there was nothing he could sink his cock into. Just his hand. 

Oh well. Cas walked over to the practice dummy in the corner. It was basically a hard stuffed cloth life size doll, and it was to help with teaching positions. Cas flipped it over and laid it on its stomach. He pushed the dolls tunic up, and was surprised at what he saw. There, in the fabric of the doll was a twisted hole of leather, mimicking an asshole. He got up to get the oil, thrilled that no one had thought to make him a doll without one. The front of the doll had a place where one of the leather phallus’ could be attached, but he’d not noticed this feature. The doll was made especially for him. 

He oiled up his cock and pushed oil into the hole. The leather was soft and silky, and he sank his cock into it and closed his eyes in bliss. He laid his body on top of the doll and imagined it was the nobleman, at his mercy, spread out underneath him, begging to get his ass fucked.

“You like that,” Cas whispered as he thrust harder, loving that the leather hole suctioned against his cock when he pulled out, it felt so good. “You love that cock, don’t you, you dirty bitch. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk, and then you’re going to come when I say come.”

This was a frequent fantasy of Cas’s, and it felt so much closer to the real thing with the doll instead of his hand. He wondered if he could bring the doll when he moved into the Winchester castle. Then he could sneak off and really get what he wanted.

He sped up his hips, sweat pouring down his back. “I’m going to fill your hole with come, you want that?” Cas bit his lip as his orgasm crested. Fuck, how was he going to clean that hole out? 

At the last minute, he pulled out, catching the come in his palm, and finishing off with his hand. He flopped down beside the doll.

“Thanks man,” he said, still waiting for his breathing to slow. He picked up the dolls hand and high-fived himself. He was ready for supper. 

He got up slowly and wiped everything down- including inside the doll’s hole, and turned down the gas lights and pulled his tunic and sandals on as he walked up the stone steps again.

*********

Chapter 2.

 

There was beautiful music playing and the murmurs of voices as Cas was walked down the aisle. He couldn’t see anything- tradition was that he wouldn’t be uncovered until after the ceremony, back in the honeymoon suite. He was to marry someone who could look like a troll, and he’d be expected to suck that troll cock for the rest of his life.

He stifled a wild laugh, his father elbowing him to get him to stand straighter. He put his shoulders back and continued the slow walk. _Troll cock_.

The ceremony was long and boring, and Cas couldn’t wait to get the fuck out- he was starving. He was craving a steak or something hearty- he’d been so nervous all day he hadn’t really eaten anything. Now he was fucking hungry. Hopefully his stomach wouldn’t growl.

He wondered if he leaned just right, he might be able to see Dean- but no, there was a cloth barrier between them. What a stupid tradition. All of it.

The music started again, and Cas realized it was over. He was married. Or a concubine or husband or whatever. He just needed a steak. Like now.

He was walked by a few different feminine hands down the hall of the castle. He could hear their whispers.

“Did you see him? God he’s fucking hot in that tunic. You could see everything.”

“Yeah, if you like the whole, ‘having a penis’ thing. Me not so much. Hope this guy likes it though. I heard one time a marriage was made and one of the men didn’t have that preference. They stayed married, but he was seen mostly consorting with his women council.”

“Oh! How terrible! I hope the husband was alright. How lonely.”

“I know! Glad I have you, babe.” Cas heard a sound of a quiet kiss.

They kept walking for seemed like forever. They ascended a few flights of stairs. 

Cas began to worry. What if Dean hadn’t liked men? What if it was really about the business of it all. But father wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of marrying off Cas, Anna was just as good a strategist as he. Surely Dean must have preferred men. 

Hopefully.

The women lead him into a warm room with a crackling fire.

“Here we are,” one of them crooned. She helped pull off the layers of silk from Cas. “There, all better. My god, you are so beautiful! Lisa, look at him! Those eyes, hmm.” 

Lisa came over and gave Cas a hug. “You did awesome. You want me to tell the kitchen to bring up some food?”

“Oh thank fuck, man, I’m starving,” Cas deflated onto the bed. “Red meat! Potatoes! I’m starving.”

“You really are a man’s man, huh. Dean’s gonna love you. I’m Meg, by the way, and this is Lisa. We are part of the council of women for this arrangement. We will provide council, of course, but also help with spiritual matters, emotional matters, and on an occasion, will bear a child or two for the royal bloodline. Well, some of us,” She winked at Lisa.

Lisa grinned. “I love babies! Can’t wait to have like thirty! Meg here isn’t trained for that. She’s Head of Talking His Majesty Out of Dumb Shit. And she’s very good.”

“That’s not my actual title,” Meg shot back, smiling, “though it should be. I’m in charge of reviewing all strategies and running them through statistical probability.”

“Wow, that’s pretty cool,” Cas said, impressed. “Are you going to be living here with us?”

They giggled and helped him take off his tunic and put on something more soft and silky.

“No, honey, we ladies get our own place. It’s very nice. We have lots of parties.” Meg leaned closer and winked. “Sometimes they get naughty.”

Cas laughed. Maybe living here wouldn’t be so bad. It seemed like they had assembled a team and a family. 

The women left and Cas looked around the room. It was a large suite, with an attached bathroom with a massive marble inlaid tub, complete with a fountain. There were mirrors everywhere, and the scent of lavender and chocolate filled the air. There was champaine on ice by the bed, and the sheets were silk and very luxuroius. Cas sat on the edge of the small settee and waited.

Soon, a knock at the door, and a man brought in a wheeled cart with large serving dishes. 

“Here you are, I heard you needed some food- not surprised- a big day like this- it’s easy to forget to eat!”

“You said it,” Cas replied, digging into the food, moaning at the perfect sear on the steak.

The man just stood there, and Cas wondered if he was waiting to be dismissed. He looked up.

The man was about his age and he was breathtaking. His hair was short and light brown, his eyes were green and sparkling, and his lips were twitching in amusement, and beneath them, a perfect chiseled chin. Cas gulped his wine. Damn this guy was hot. If it didn’t work out with Dean maybe this guy would be a side piece.

“Like what you see?” The guy asked with a tease in his voice.

“You better not talk like that, my husband is supposed to show up at any minute.” Cas admonished. 

The guy threw back his head and laughed. Cas tilted his head in confusion, then looked at the rest of the man. He was dressed in light silk- a perfect match to the colors Cas had been draped in.

Fuck. Cas went red. Holy shit, this fine specimen of a man was his husband.

Dean wiped a tear away and sat opposite Cas and dug into his own steak. Cas sat with his fork with a bite still on it, just staring. Dean winked at him and kept eating.

Cas was having a mild panic attack. What if he couldn’t perform to Dean’s liking? What if he fucked it all up? It was a lot of pressure.

“Cas? You alright?” Dean looked concerned. Cas put his fork down. He cleared his throat and composed himself.

“Of course, sir, if you would like, I can pleasure you while you eat.”

Dean choked on a bite and Cas had to stand and whack him on the back until it was dislodged.

“Oh my god, Cas, what?” Dean asked when he could speak. “Where did that come from?”

Cas frowned. “Am I doing it wrong?” He felt wrong-footed.

Fortunately, Dean could see it. “No, no, don’t worry about it, just took me by surprise. I just thought we’d, ah, get to know each other before the...pleasure begins.”

Dean blushed at the words. He seemd nervous too. Cas sat back down and ate his steak, his hunger winning out over his nerves. It helped that Dean was scarfing down his meal with gusto, and moaning around the bites. It was almost porographic.

Cas had stopped eating to stare again. Fuck, this guy was hot. Thank god for that. Cas couldn’t wait until he could hold Dean down and fuck the hell-

Oh yeah, he meant, ‘present his ass up like dessert’ or something. Eh, whatever.

They finished eating and went to lie back on the bed to let their bellies settle. 

“So…” Dean said after an hour. “Do you want to…?”

“Yeah,” Cas fumbled, “yeah, let’s um, do something.” He didn’t know how it got so awkward so quickly. 

Cas stood and pulled his tunic off over his head, standing naked before Dean. Dean’s eyes were wide, and Cas watched with delight as Dean’s pupils enlarged when his eyes fell to Cas’s cock. He’d been told it was an impressive size, but he’d only ever seen his own and Balthazar, and his teacher was nearly as big as him. 

Dean stood and pulled off his wedding garb quickly, standing naked as well. Cas looked him up and down. His cock was already hardening, twitching under Cas’s gaze.

Cas fell to his knees. 

“Oh god,” Dean cried out, gripping Cas’s hair as he sucked Dean down. He may have jumped ahead a few stages, but that was cool.

Cas sucked and bobbed, working his hand over Dean’s cock quickly and efficiently. Before long, Dean was crying out and coming down Cas’s throat. He swallowed, liking the taste, and stood. Dean looked shaken. Cas frowned. Had he done something wrong?

Dean shook his head and sat down. “Wow, that was...wow. Um, thank you?” He looked awkward. “Would you like me to…”

“Oh, I am trained to take care of it myself efficiently.” Cas recited.

Dean looked confused. “Okay, that’s good, I guess, do you want to lay down on the bed? Do you need privacy, or…?”

Cas shook his head. “The bathroom should be fine.”

Cas walked over to the bathroom and closed to door. He took his cock in hand and gave it three hard strokes and came over his fist. Fuck! That was close. He’d almost come just from sucking Dean off. He almost embarrassed them both. 

Cas washed up and went back out. Dean was laying back on the bed. Cas joined him, slipping under the covers. The light from the day had faded, and the room had grown into shadows. Cas was very tired, and soon he fell asleep.

******

The tradition was that the new couple would stay sequestered for a fortnight- two weeks, so they could get to know one another. It sounded good on paper.

But in reality, it was so damn boring. Dean didn’t seem to know what to talk about, and Cas was so worried about saying the wrong thing, that he didn’t say much either. It was going so badly.

So far they’d exchanged handjobs, Cas had blown Dean twice, and that was it. It had nearly been three days. And that was all. Why hadn’t Dean wanted to have sex? Had Cas done something wrong? He went over his lessons in his head, trying to figure out a new angle. He rummaged through his trunks, lining up the phallus’ on the table, hoping it would entice Dean to use them on Cas. But Dean just blushed really hard when he saw them and avoided looking over there.

By day four, Cas was annoyed and tired, so he said fuck it and took a nap. 

The sun was low in the sky when he woke, a low noise coming from the bathroom. Cas could smell the bath oils, so Dean must have drawn a bath for himself. Cas swung his feet out of bed and walked over. He stood in the doorway and froze. He was stunned by what he was seeing.

Dean wasn’t in the bath, not yet anyway. He was laying on a bench, his knees up to his chest, pushing the largest leather phallus Cas had bought into his asshole. 

Cas watched, his cock hard so quick he almost swooned, as oil ran down Dean’s buttocks, shone on his fingers, and squelched in the quiet as Dean pumped into himself, at nearly a punishing pace, grunting and sighing, his eyes shut as he worked his hole. 

Cas squeezed his cock, feeling it twitch in response. He worked his hand over it, gripping the doorframe with his other hand, his knees weak. Dean was sweating and moaning, burying that thick leather dick in his hole over and over, and Cas wanted it to be his cock so badly. Should he interrupt and offer it? Statements like that seemed to be a turn off to Dean. So what? Just watch him come?

The question was answered when Dean moaned and whispered out Cas’s name and thick come spurted onto Dean’s chest- he came without even touching his cock- just from prostate stimulation alone. The thought had Cas coming in his fist quietly. 

He slowly backed out of the room, cleaned himself and got back in bed. Dean splashed a little as he must have gotten into the tub. Cas laid there, mind whirling. 

Dean could be naturally a bottom. It sure would be interesting to find out.

****

The next day, Cas didn’t offer anything. Instead he lounged around completely naked, sprawling in different positions on furniture. Dean was drooling most of the day, but he never made a move.

_interesting._

The following day, Cas went to his luggage and pulled out a sliver of silk fabric, a pair of silk panties. He twirled them around his finger, and walked over to stand near Dean who was reading.

Dean glanced up and did a double take. Cas was naked again, and his cock was already excited about the prospect of Dean wearing the panties. He threw caution to the wind.

“Stand up,” Cas ordered in a gruff voice.

Dean shot out of his chair, the book falling to the floor. 

“Take off you clothes,” Cas growled, his cock twitching at how quickly Dean yanked his tunic over his head, his cock jutting proudly and his eyes dark.

“Now put these on,” he handed the pink panties to Dean. “Now.”

Dean nodded, his lips parted. He took the silk carefully, gently, and bent down.

“Turn around,” Cas ordered.

Dean stood back up and gasped, then turned to face away from Cas and bent all the way over, until Cas could see his sweet little hole, and slowly slid his feet into the panties, pulling them up his legs and settling them around his leaking cock and balls.

Cas hummed in approval.

“I saw you the other day,” he stated matter-of-factually. “In the bathroom.”

Dean reddened. “What did you see?” He whispered.

Cas smiled wickedly. “I saw a bad boy doing good things to himself. You know why he’s a bad boy?”

Dean shook his head hard.

“Because that little hole is all mine, you understand?”

Dean nodded his head just as hard. 

“Good. Now.” Cas paced in front of Dean, letting his cock sway and watching Dean’s eyes follow. “Now kiss me.”

Dean met his eyes with surprise. In all the days they had been there, they hadn’t kissed even once. Dean stepped forward, into Cas’s space. Cas let his eyes fall shut as he felt Dean’s breath ghost over his lips. The kiss was soft, delicate, and it sent warm shivers all over Cas’s body. He moaned and gabbed Dean, taking hold of the kiss, noting how quickly Dean melted into him, letting Cas take lead, opening his mouth wider to let Cas’s tongue in deep.

They broke apart, breathless. Cas looked into Dean’s surprised eyes. Cas was pretty shocked himself. The kiss was electric. The best thing Cas had ever felt. He’d kissed a boy when he was young, only the one time, and it was nothing compared to this. 

Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders, and slowly pushed him to a kneeling position. 

“Now, you want to suck my cock with those pretty lips? Hmm? Do you?”

Dean nodded and licked his lips. 

“Yes, I want you to. But I want you to hold still, okay?”

Dean nodded and put his hands behind his back. Oh, it was too perfect.

Cas took the sides of Dean’s face and drew him closer, pressing his tip onto Dean’s lips, rubbing the precome all over them. He pushed, and they parted, Dean closing his eyes and moaning as Cas pushed into his mouth. Cas pulled back out, the back in, further, seeing if Dean would gag. He didn’t. Cas moaned when Dean increased suction and took him further down. Soon Cas was fucking Dean’s mouth, down his throat. He was near the edge, but he didn’t want to come, no not yet, he wanted to come inside that pretty hole. 

“Stop,” Cas ordered. Dean obeyed and looked up at Cas with wet eyes, from the strain of taking Cas’s cock so well. Cas stroked Dean’s face so lovingly. “So beautiful and good. So perfect.”

Dean preened under the praise, puffing his chest out.

Cas pulled him up and pushed him onto the bed on his stomach. Dean flopped over and kept his wrists behind his back. Cas grabbed his wrists in one hand, holding him down and pulled the panties aside with the other.

“So you like to fuck your hole, huh?”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled into the sheets.

“You wanted it to be me inside you, though, right?

Dean moaned and pushed his hips back. Cas was close enough to see Dean’s asshole flex. He was going to beg for it.

“Tell me how much you want it.”

“I want it so bad, Cas! I want you to fill me up with that thick cock! Please! I need you to fuck me! Please fuck my ass, please I’ll do anything for you!”

“I know you will,” Cas crooned. “I’ll give you what you want, but you have to be patient, my love.”

Dean moaned as Cas sucked a finger in his mouth an rubbed the wet fingertip over Dean’s hole. The wrinkled skin felt warm, and Cas could feel it throb beneath his touch. He pushed a little harder, and his finger sank into Dean. Dean moaned again, pushing his hips back, pushing Cas deeper. He twisted his finger and brushed over Dean’s prostate. _Found it._

Dean was panting, his own cock hanging out of the panties. Cas knelt down, his face close to Dean’s hole. He smelled musky and clean like soap, so Cas touched the wrinkled opening with his tongue. 

Dean cried out, holding still like a good boy. Cas licked his hole firmer, lapping up and down, as he pumped his finger in and out, loving the sounds it drew from Dean.

Cas stood back up, and reached for the pot of oil on the bedside table. He let go of Dean’s hards and moved him up to the middle of the bed. 

“Get on your back, Dean,I want to see you when I fuck you.”

Dean nodded and turned over. He was rumpled and beautiful, and Cas just knelt over him, watching for a while. He rubbed lightly over Dean’s cock, dipping down to bite his nipple. Dean gasped and writhed, asking for _more_ and _again_ , and Cas obliged. Finally he pushed Dean’s knees apart, and had Dean hold the backs of his legs. 

“I’m going to oil you up, do you want my fingers first?”

Dean shook his head no, and whispered. “No, I’m still open from earlier. I fucked myself when you were in the bath.”

“Oh, naughty boy!” Cas smiled again, and oiled around Dean’s hole and oiled his cock. 

“This is much bigger than your fingers, are you sure?” 

Dean nodded again.

Cas broke character for a moment. “If it hurts, please tell me, I don't want to injure you, okay?”

Dean smiled and pulled Cas down for a kiss. They kissed for awhile, and Cas lined up his cock and pushed, sinking in slowly.

It was like nothing he’d ever felt, like heaven. Like sinking into silk. Warm silk. He pushed all the way in, going slow, watching Dean for signs of pain. Dean seemed fine- he was writing around, moaning, grabbing the headboard. Cas was all the way in, the pressure around his cock unreal. He pulled out a bit and pushed back in. They both moaned. Cas repeated the motion, rolling his hips into Dean, fucking him slowly.

Every movement was like liquid, every thrust delicious. Dean was wiggling, unable to move much. Cas pulled out, and flipped him roughly over.

“That how you want it? Hard and fast? Maybe a little rough?”

Dean moaned and got on all fours, spreading his knees wide and arching his back so Cas could see the way his hole fluttered and clenched at nothing, stretched still so wide from Cas’s girth. 

He pushed back in roughly, making Dean cry out. Cas slapped his ass, and Dean moaned long and low, hissing out a yes. Cas slapped his ass again, pounding into his hole, and slapping again. There was redness on Dean’s cheeks and Dean was incoherently babbling. Cas grabbed Dean by the hips, pounding into him, shifting him around, looking for the spot-

Dean howled and Cas drove it in at that angle until Dean was screaming his name and coming on the bed below in thick ropes of come, his hole clenching around Cas’s cock, so Cas buried it deep and let go, filling Dean and draping over his back to whisper in his ear.

“Oh you fucking gorgeous man, so perfect and good and sweet, let me fill you up, let me fuck you for the rest of your lives, and I will make you so happy, I promise. Just as long as you let me slide inside you, I will cherish you, Dean, I will care for you and love you, in every way possible.”

Dean was whimpering and pulling Cas down until he was flat against him, pinning him to the bed. Dean sighed happily, and Cas squeezed him tightly. Dean sighed again, on the edges of sleep. Cas pulled out and flipped him slowly and wrapped him up in his arms under the blankets. He slept for a bit, and when he woke, Cas was ready with juice and a snack, rubbing his back, petting his hair and telling him how beautiful he was and how lucky Cas felt. 

It was all stuff Balthazar had told Cas he would need if he went into subspace after a good fuck. Dean seemed to melt into Cas, kissing him and accepting praise. 

Dean sat up and looked over at Cas, a shy, dreamy look on his face.

“I know I’m supposed to be this macho king, and top or whatever, but I just…”

“It’s okay Dean, I can give you what you want, if you let me.”

Dean grinned, blushing. “I was so worried, you know? I didn’t know you, and things weren’t going so well, so I just...didn’t know how to ask.”  
‘

“It’s okay Dean. I understand.” Cas held him as he dozed off. 

“Hey Cas?” Dean asked sleepily. 

“Yes, Dean.”

“You think we can be in love someday?”

Cas laughed quietly and brushed Dean’s hair back. “Of course we can. We are going to be so great. You are going to be a good and wise king, and I’m the one who will hold you together, and we will make a great team.”

“I’m glad.” Dean sighed, and fell asleep. 

Cas drifted off soon after.


End file.
